


Penny’s Tool-Assisted Streamer’s Body

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Mini-Fic Mondays [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Farting, Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Penny’s stream is among the web’s best! Where else can you find such masterful speed running, mountainous T&A, and a marvelous show for taboo fetish lovers? Take a peak at her tool-assisted body built to be the ultimate streamer!





	Penny’s Tool-Assisted Streamer’s Body

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

“Thanks for the donation, GluttonousAnalMaw!” Penny chirped. “He asks: Now that you’ve used enough of those gastrointestinal enhancement pills, is it obnoxious having hyperactive bowels?”

Penny contemplated his question for a second. Sure, most of her room stunk and she was rapidly running out of clean underwear, but was it really that bad?

Penny answered. “Well… not really? Like I think it’s really cool I can eat whatever and not gain weight. Like, I don’t really care about shitting myself every few hours with such huge loads anymore. You kind of get use to it. The only really annoying part is shitting the bed a bunch. Hard to clean up!”

Penny loved all the attention her stream gave her. The gorgeous girl with bright ruby-dyed hair couldn’t believe how lucky she’d been to work to all this. To think how much her world had changed in a mere two months! Just a little while ago she was a nobody streamer with middling attractiveness. Now though? Now she was an absolute bombshell with her popularity booming every day!

Oh, making that contract with that weird pharmaceutical company was the best decision Penny had ever made! It’d molded her from a stout, flat girl into a luscious, busty borderline pornstar! …Sure, the side effect of shitting like a large mammal every few hours was a bit obnoxious, but those geniuses at that pharma company had planned for that too! Now, just about everything that passed out her backdoor felt wonderful, much to her and the stream’s amusement.

All she had to do was give Scinphter Pharmaceuticals a big banner ad on her stream and she was good to go! “Scinphter presents: Tool-Assisted Steamer’s Body Enhancement Pills for Ladies” were the wave of the future. Lucky little Penny got to be the star of the movement!

“Thank you for the 24 month sub 34almetao!” Penny celebrated. “I’ll read your message in juuuust a bit…”

Penny’s attention focused back in on the game she was playing. These wonderful pills Scinphter had given her hadn’t just morphed her body into a petite and busty lusty sight and turned her bowels into a mighty, churning beast. No, it’d also heightened her hand-eye coordination, reaction time, and sense of muscle memory to superhuman levels. Now, she could memorized complex glitch techniques in just a few tries, and take on speedruns of her favorite games with ease. Her streams were both a spectacle of world-class gameplay and wobbling girlhood!

“Alright! There’s the HESS through Goron city.” a delighted Penny responded. “Now uh… MeanLeanTangerine asks if I can poop myself right now. I’m actually fully incontinent now from this stuff, so I don’t even know when I have to-”

Cutting off Penny’s voice was the sound of her asshole violently ripping wind, the noisy orifice booming so loud it was clearly audible over her desktop mic. To complement the wide flex of her anus came a surge of delight from her tender hole being stretched. It was a sensation that instantly made Penny’s expression wane from that happy smile and bright eyed look, to an agape jaw and eyes rolled back.

The chat, of course, loved it. In an instant, the chat turned to flurry of Kreygasms and remarks like “OH FUCK” and “FART ON ME MOMMY!”

Penny’s face recovered from the sensation after a second of delight. Her hands never missed a beat and continued her near TAS-level speed run with only the fledgling of information her ahegao-ing eyes could perceive.

“I suppose you might get your wish! I’ll turn on the bottom cam…” Penny remarked.

A second camera came online below Penny’s face cam, showing off her bottom wrapped in tight daisy dukes shorts. The chat started moving a mile a minute again at the second camera.

“Oh shoot, wasn’t I supposed to go diapered today? Oh, my bad. I guess the pantypooping fans here are getting another round. I’ll be sure to dedicate another stream to diapers next time, okay?” Penny bargained.

Another jingle played, indicating another subscription had come through. Penny got to reading the message right away.

“Thank you for the sub MarilynFaithful!” read Penny. “MarilynFaithful says “Penny, I bought those Scinphter pills you advertise for my GF and now she always wants to fuck and shit her pants on my face. What should I do?” Well uh…”

Another thunderous burst of girl gas blasted out of poor Penny as she tried to answer the question. Her remark trailed off into a moan of delight that took all the wind out of her.

“I uh…” Penny took some time to gather herself. “Those pills will make your lady really horny. I know the first time I was on them I had a vibrator in for most of the stream, haha! Just give her what she wants I suppose.”

Penny continued grunting involuntarily as she focused on playing the game. She was so focused, she hardly noticed how loud or how frequent her forceful noise making had become. The chat was enthralled, giant columns of text scooting off the screen every second from the excited messages of horny stream viewers. Activity peaked every time a fresh cascade of ass fumes came ripping out of the girl, spurring her to let out hot and heavy moans of delight.

Now the speedrun demanded her complete focus with a series of ultra-precise inputs that involved her clipping out of bounds and going back in right after with the hookshot. Penny set the donations to autoplay and auto-read while she tried her hardest to execute.

Artificial speech started reading the messages of the horny masses. “Holy shit, I can’t stop nutting. You’ve given me a fetish for gross girls.” Another ping, another donation read off. “Where can I get a big titty incontinent GF like you?” Another hefty subscription came through with a message. “Can I buy your used panties on your Etsy?”

Penny couldn’t really respond to all this in the moment. She was dead set focus on getting the perfect run. Everything from her execution to Dampe luck was on her side, there was no way she could mess this up!

Of course, with all her energy focused on not messing up the run, her attention waned making sure something else wasn’t messed up.

One final loud fart blared out of the woman before being silenced by a faintly audible crackling sound. Penny bit her lip on her face cam. The sight of her ultra tiny shorts on the bottom view started to change. A dark stain started to emanate from the center, steadily growing… then it took on a shape! Between her fat ass cheeks in Penny’s short shorts came a bulge, prodding out and taking on a shape larger and larger by the second. Quickly the tent in the fabric matured into a fat, lumpy bulge of scat that kept emanating outwards. All the while, Penny was grunting and straining, body on autopilot as her conscious mind was set on speedrunning.

Of course, given Penny’s new freakish bowels after way too many Scinphter pills, just soiling herself with a cute little accident wasn’t for her. No, Penny fucking shat like a cow now. Just as those shorts started to look as if they could fit no more, her shorts ballooned even further out under the wet mass of shit constantly coiling out of her backside. The whole back of the garment went a deeper shade of brown as thick turds just kept coming and coming. Some of the mass started peeping out of her leg holes. Even more was starting to pile up and escape up the top of her waistband! And still Penny continued pushing out more and more… hell she hadn’t even noticed what she was doing!

Of course, the chat was on fire from the obscene spectacle. Everything was being washed away by flurries of PogChamps, Kreygasms, and some custom emotes Penny’s subs got for such horny occasions. Soon enough, Penny’s custom emote :PennyDiaperCheck: came out in force as the bowel movement neared its completion.

Penny finally glanced back at the chat after focusing on gameplay for so long “Huh? Diaper Check? But I’m not-”

Penny shifted her weight slightly and felt the distinct heat of freshly excreted waste against her buxom bottom. She looked back in disbelief to see her oversized mess wrapped in the ruined remains of her shorts!

“Oh woooow!” Penny yelped. “Jesus, that’s big! I swear guys, I was completely focused on the game! Was I like groaning and stuff again?”

A flurry of yesses filled the chat, some punctuated in the vein of “Fuck yes, it was so hot”. Penny blushed. Wow she… she really had no control over this anymore huh? Not only that, but the loads were getting enormous! Maybe she could lay off those funky pills for a bit until her body got a bit more normal. Or, well… could her breasts get even bigger? Surely she’d get more attention if they finally got as large as her head, right? Maybe she could do all this for a bit longer and it’d all be fine. She could go back to being a normal girl who didn’t dump ass in her pants on the regular again if she just stopped taking these pills. Surely….

Penny resumed reading subscriber and donation messages as she headed to get the Fire Arrows. “Who’s your favorite singer? Uhhh, Bubble-Pink Princess for sure. The company that sponsors my streams is actually sort of like a child company to his. Small world, huh?”

Penny reasoned this made for as good a time as ever to plug her sponsor and herself “And hey, don’t forget about your prime subscription and such! I’d super appreciate it if you’d use it on me. And hey, I guess if you want your girlfriend to look a bit more like my body type, try getting a sampler pack of the pills I use. Hell, they make it for boys too if you want to be a cute little streamer femboy with irritable bowels. The first round’s free and it’s altogether super cheap…”

A few final noisy farts rang out of Penny, the few left inside her that were packed behind the titanic bowel movement straining against her shorts. With that, Penny gave one final satisfied sigh before turning her attention back to her run and the chat. There wasn’t much left to the run now and she was on a record pace. Maybe she’d get to upload this VOD as evidence for her record and preserve her live soiling for all to see… at least until someone shattered the category again with a new glitch discovery.

“How much will it take for you to sit on my face while you shit yourself and play video games?” Penny read from sub messages “Well, I dunno! I’m going to that streaming convention and all soon. Maybe if you guys are nice I can let subs watch me shit myself irl. Someone’s going to have pay for diapers though, ehehe~”


End file.
